Unknown
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: It's the first months of Young Justice, but Robin is betrayed by someone, he is forced to leave the team and with it, leave who he once called father, mentor and partner. Four years later, Young Justice, finds the Boy Wonder in conditions they never imagined. But he is no longer the boy they knew. Who is Robin?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything, otherwise this fic would be cannon.

Welcome to my new creation!

Enjoy it! :)

* * *

**|Jump City **

**|November 30, 2014. 11:24 A.M.**

.

Today marks three years since the formation of the Titans, Cyborg, Star and Beast Boy, wanted to have a party. It was something that I could not deny, after all, they are my family, and this is something that changed part of my life. But unfortunately, that is not the whole story, it all started with a tragic event, but if I talk about it, it is from the beginning, how I became who I am now, Nightwing

Before being Nightwing, I was, I am, and will be, someone named Richard John Grayson-Wayne, better known as Dick Grayson, the last Flying Grayson. This stage of my life is which I don't like to talk about, I admit that it strengthens me, but it also reminds me that I am completely alone. Anyway, it is not the funniest story, in fact, it is a tragedy, like the Greek tragedies of the 6th century, nobody is happy, everyone dies except me. I was, together with my parents, part of a circus called Haly Circus, our show was the trapeze, we stood out for our stunts, we became internationally recognized, dangerous stunts, that was what the public loved, but all that did not last Forever, someone named Tony Zucco, cut my parents' ropes, and I watched them fall as I looked my mother in the eye and she screamed my name. Tragic, right? Bruce Wayne was in the public, paid the funeral, and the rest of the expenses. He adopted me.

After... Three? Four weeks? I discovered his secret, he is The Batman. And that's how I became Robin, he was looking for Zucco, and I helped him. He trained me for four years, and when I turned thirteen, I joined a JLA project, called Young Justice, which consisted of a group of teenage heroes in charge of undercover and reconnaissance missions. There were seven of us, Aqualad, his real name Kaldur, the team leader was like an older brother to me, Conner, well, Superboy, he is the clone of Superman, when I was on the team, Supes couldn't stand Conner, I never knew why. Then Megan came, she was like my older sister, she is Martian Manhunter's niece; then, Artemis, she was my best friend, she is the daughter of an ex-criminal and Sportmaster, her sister is Cheshire; then, Zatanna, she is the daughter of Zatara, a sorcerer of the JLA, Zatanna is also a sorceress; and finally, Wally West, my former best friend, Barry Allen's nephew, The Flash, was the first protégé I met. As I was saying before, there was a traitor in the Team, I heard Kaldur talk to Tornado, who was our den-mother, or so I said, it was there when I began to investigate on my own. But that someone found out about my plans, and I am accused of being a traitor, so literally, the League, YJ and Batman left me alone on my own.

After that, I was in the Himalayas for a while, training, changing my fighting style, I needed to forget everything that reminded me of them, I needed to change, besides, I knew that, at any minute, they would go on my search, I know the protocols that each of them use, needed to disappear. I was three months or five, the truth is that I forgot the time, I only remember my training. When I left the Himalayas, I traveled all over the United States fighting all kinds of crime, until I finally reached Jump City, then I met Starfire, a princess of Tamaran, Beast Boy, who turned out to be Megan's brother, Cyborg, a half human boy, half machine, and finally Raven, the daughter of a demon named Trigon. And since then, they have been my family and together we call ourselves the Teen Titans, and I am their leader. And about ten months ago, I changed my identity to Nightwing.

The doors of my room slide, I walk outside and go to the living room, I've been trying to forget that tomorrow is my birthday, but I'm sure Star will have a party for me, she knows I'm not someone who goes to each party Let him be invited. I enter the room and see Cyborg and Beast playing video games, Raven is reading a book by Oscar Wilde, I think it's The Portrait of Dorian Gray, and Star is sitting on the kitchen cabinet checking the list for the party.

"Dick! Look, this is the list of things for today's party. I can't believe it's been three years, aren't you excited?"

"Of course, I am. I will always remember the day we met, Kory." I whispered in her ear. She laughed and kissed my cheek. Mention the detail that Kory Anders, better known as Starfire, is _my girlfriend_?

"So, do you want to go shopping with me?" She asked me, smiling at me, I nodded, and she got off the furniture, when we met, she was much taller than me, but now, _I'm tall._

"But, Star, you can buy online. Remember it."

"True. I had forgotten. Even so, since the party is on the beach, are we going to walk along the shore?"

Security alarms rang, the screen showed the location of the matter_. Zone 22. Natural History Museum_. Starfire and Raven flew away, while Cy and Beast were in the auto-T, and I on my motorcycle.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**|Watchtower.**

**|November 30, 2014. 8:49 P.M.**

.

The meeting was about to begin, Young Justice's presence was remarkable, only Wally was missing, who still hadn't reached the Watchtower. Some talked to each other, others just looked at the place, or just used the phones. Batman appeared from the zeta tubes, on his way to the computer.

"Where is Wally?" He asked.

"I will be late. He said he had something to do."

"It's okay. Continuing with the main theme, have any of you heard from Robin?" Batman asked.

"The Team has not heard from Robin. Since we forced him to leave the Team, we haven't heard from him. But we'll keep looking, it's the least we can do after all." Kaldur mentioned.

"We must keep looking." Bats muttered. "I can't believe this all happened. I should have known something was wrong."

"It's not your fault." Wonder Woman told him.

"He trusted me and cloud my judgment about all this. It disappoints him."

"We all did it," Flash said. "What I can't believe is that we left a thirteen-year-old boy alone on his own. He could be dead."

"Robin is a smart boy, Flash."

"If Robin were dead, we would know that, we have the greatest access to all communications networks on the planet, the computer keeps us informed of any subject with the characteristics of Robin." Red Tornado explained.

"What if the name was changed?" Conner muttered.

"Maybe, but the name Dick Grayson is something he would never change in his life." Batman muttered.

"Believe me that boy is a complete genius." A voice said, everyone turned to see Wally West, who was approaching the group.

"Wally!" Artemis approached her boyfriend and hugged him. Wally kissed him on the cheek and approached the group.

"What are you talking about?" Superman asked.

"Computer, show national news of Jump City." Wally said.

_"... The first complete video of the Titans fighting side by side, we have obtained shots of each of the members, but finally, we have a clear and clear shot of them. First of all, they are fighting a repeated enemy, PRIVATE HIVE, these three boys, their leader, Jinx, is a black magic sorceress, Gizmo, a little hacker, and Mammut, the muscular one."_ They passed the video, a girl appeared with pink hair, a very small boy, and another boy, but much stronger and taller. They were seen attacking from their position, the Titans did not appear yet, in that a boy appeared shooting a blue ray, is dark skinned and had robot assemblies on his body. _"The Titan shown on the screen is Cyborg"_ A green-skinned boy and a girl with a blue cape appear _"Here we have Beast Boy and Raven."_

"Look Conner, it's Garfield!" Megan said.

"Gar? Oh, it has grown quite a lot since we last saw it." The boy muttered.

_"Here Starfire appears."_ The Tamaranean appeared on the screen, was shooting its green rays of light _"And finally, we have the leader of the Titans, formerly known as Robin, Nightwing."_

The silence covered the whole place, Batman was livid, like the rest of Young Justice, they could not believe that the younger brother of the team is ... that muscular, tall and serious boy who appeared on the screen. But his suit was no longer Robin's suit, he wore a black kevlar suit, and a logo on his chest, a blue bird.

"Robin." Zatanna whispered, the girl after learning that Robin was the 'traitor', broke the hopes and heart of poor dickie-bird, six months after Robin left the team, the League discovered that the real traitor was Roy Harper, or rather a clone programmed to attack both leagues, of course, when Roy realized what he did, he left the League and left in search of Robin and the real Speedy. Zatanna, at the time, is in charge of consciousness for having done that to Robin and has helped the League to look for the wonder boy.

"Unfortunately, he is no longer the boy we met. It has changed, from the way they fight to the way they behave."

"How long have you known this?" Artemis asked.

"Three months ago, I've been watching everything he does. Gathering information."

"What do you have so far?" Batman growled.

"I know that in Jump City they are heroes, they are close to the people, and the only one who goes to high school is our little bird, goes undercover like Dick Grayson."

"But how can they pay for their things?" Diana asked.

"They receive donations from several companies, both national and international, and from the government. Last year, Robin resolved a case, which saved both Rhelasias. The Titans are considered heroes. But something that caught my attention in particular, is that Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire, insist on protecting Robin's identity."

"Why? He goes to a high school, but he insists that nobody knows who Robin is. That's weird." Kaldur said.

"Today, there is a beach party, apparently, it is the anniversary of the Titans. It is a public party; therefore, we can go undercover." Wally proposed.

"It's not a bad idea, it would help us evaluate the terrain," Zatanna said.

Everyone looked at Batman, that decision was quite complicated, he knew that Robin is not an idiot, except now, that is, he managed to hide from the best detective in the world, that is a great achievement for the boy, he learned well, he thought. dark Knight.

"It's okay. But they must report any movement they make. They cannot let Robin, or another Titan see them, if they insist on protecting Robin's identity. And if they see it, report it. We need visual confirmation. When you make eye contact, I will send you the new orders and the information."

After the meeting was over, Young Justice took the zeta tubes in the direction of Mount Justice. Batman was watching the video, which was paused, focusing on the boy now, 17 years. Only the five Young Justice senior members knew about this situation, while the other YJ members do not know about this.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**|Jump City**

**|November 30, 2014. 11:36 P.M.**

**-Wally West / Kid Flash-**

.

The bio-ship flew over the night skies of Jump City, my mind rambled too much on the subject of Dick, will you be happy to see the team? Will you hate us? Really, I don't know what to think, the change, we all did it, the fun in the team left. In fact, Batman trained a new Robin, but unfortunately, he died because of the Joker. The boy he trains now is a bit more shy and serious, a good detective, but he is not comparable to Dick. He will always be the best. _He will always be my best friend._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_hey guys, new story! So, this is a translated version of one of my own. It's a crossover Robin!centric, and we'll explore two side of this AU!Nightwing origin. I just hope that you like this and if you had a recommendation, question, suggestion or critic, don't be afraid and write it on the review section, send all your love and let me know if I should continue updating this._

All my love to you, fellas :3 uwu


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, otherwise, there would be a tv show about Damian and Dick as Batman and Robin.

Hey guys! Welcome again :) I change the type of the story, 'cause this is obviously a x-over.

Hope you like it and don't forget to leave your suggestion, questions and love in the comment section.

Love to all of ya.

**(and let me know if I should continue this story)**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|Jump City.**

**|November 30, 2014. 11:40 P.M**.

"We've arrived." Announcement M'gann, the bio-ship was in camouflaged mode, so no one saw us, we landed away from the beach, in a building in the center.

Once on the beach, it was definitely not that far away, we were at the party, M'gann linked us mentally, I listened to the voices of my classmates, but I could not hear mine.

"Mix among the people." Kaldur said.

"There are many people, do you think we will find Robin here?" M'gann said.

"Yes," I said.

I was with Artemis near the sandwich table, I went to take some chips, but my hand was hit by a swipe of my girlfriend.

"And why was that?"

"We didn't come to eat, Wallace." My girlfriend murmured.

_"Guys! Guess who I met."_ I heard M'gann's voice in my head.

Look at Artemis, she shrugged.

_"Did you find Robin?"_ I asked hopefully.

_"I found Gar... Beast Boy."_

I sigh, maybe we should go. Beside us, a girl is approaching, which I easily recognize, was Starfire. I see that he drinks two glasses with a drink and takes them, I follow her with his eyes, bingo.

_"Guys, I found our little bird."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**|Jump City**

**|December 1, 2014. 01:40 A.M.**

**Dick Grayson.**

.

I had been a few moments at the party, but I honestly needed to be alone. He didn't want to bother Kory, he didn't want to ruin his night, it may be the anniversary night, but despite everything, what happened a few years ago is inevitable.

.

* * *

.

_-Flashback-_

The league had called us to a meeting, we were in Mount Justice, curiously, nobody on the team had talked to me all day, every time I looked at Wally, I could feel the fury in his eyes. What happened to him? It was the constant question that flooded my conscious.

_Recognized: Robin B01._

I heard in the cave, when I appear, all eyes were on me, the League and the team were together, the computer was on, and Batman was in front of her. What's going on here?

"Eh... did I miss something?"

"You have arrived on time," Diana said.

"So, what happened?"

"We've found the team traitor." Wally muttered. He was serious, too much for my liking.

"And who was it?"

A few weeks ago, I heard Kaldur talk to Red Tornado about a traitor in the team. I had done my own research, but unfortunately, I didn't want to believe Roy Harper was the traitor, or rather a Cadmus clone, just like Superboy, or that is what I know.

"Don't pretend you don't know, we know, Robin. You are the traitor." Batman murmured.

"What? I am no traitor!" I said in my defense.

"Prove it." Ok, I have no way to prove it.

"I have no evidence in my favor, but you also have no evidence to incriminate me that way, Batman." I said firmly, seriously, I had never used that part of me, that part that is equal to Batman.

"I have evidence." He growled. _What?_

"Show me." I ordered. He, surprised, agrees. Enter a code on the computer, and it shows me a box, rather, an Injustice League communicator "That's not mine. _Batman..._ You know me better than anyone, I would never be able to betray the team. They are my family, you know that better than anyone."

"I'm sorry, Robin. But you're out of the team." Kaldur murmured, who was behind me.

"No... You can't do this to _me_."

"You should have thought about it before betraying us." Batman repeated.

"I AM NOT A TRAITOR!" I scream.

Batman remained passive, expressing nothing, but the way he frowned, the way he held a fist in his left hand, how he stands, he's furious.

"You're out. Your codes in all types of access have been deleted. As of today, you are officially out of Young Justice, and you will no longer be admitted to the Batcave, Watchtower and Wayne Manor. From today, you stop being my partner. You done being Robin... _Dick Grayson_."

And that was all that completed my patience. Look at Batman, take my mask and take it off, I threw it with all my strength. Everyone was surprised, including Superman and Wonder Woman, it was too obvious that nobody expected Batman to mention my real name and that I would take off my mask.

"You know what? I will go. I will disappear, you will never see me again. I will never bother them, but when they realize that Roy Harper is the true traitor, don't come to apologize. Although I don't expect it either, you're too proud to ask for a simple apology. At a price everything you've done for me these four years, but you're a moron and a bitter man. Anyway, keep the mask, as a reminder that you failed as a mentor and father. "I said openly, all I said was my anger speaking. "I hope my successor is a better hacker, fighter and acrobat than me. Surely you will find some guy who is willing to carry the load that I leave. I will go find my belongings, and I will leave."

I walked down the hall but stopped. I turned and looked at Batman.

"I will tell you one last thing. I will never stop being Robin. Robin is more than just a bird or a suit, it is a symbol, the beginning of a legacy. There will always be a Robin, and that will be me."

That said, I went to get my things, I walked to the zeta tube and for the last time I teleported to Gotham City, to go to Wayne Manor for my things, and so, leave what I once called, family.

_-Fin Flashback. -_

.

* * *

.

I'm in civvies, before, when I was at the party, I used my mask, it was for people to know that it was me. That memory always comes to my mind, in a way it helps me to think about everything I've accomplished without Batman and the team. Bruce may have said that my access was completely prohibited, but it is obvious that I forget the detail that I am a great hacker. I wonder, how will Tim do with this being Robin? It is quite strange that I know my successors, comically they looked for me, and apparently, they are not idiots. The second Robin was Jason Todd, a somewhat violent and stubborn boy, died at the hands of the Joker. The third, and current, Robin, is called Timothy Drake, just like Jason, Bruce adopted him, with the difference that his parents are in the witness protection program.

"Hey, wonder boy, won't you go to your party? By the way, happy birthday." I look back, black hair and eyes, help me recognize the girl, smiled and she sits next to me.

"Thanks, I don't want to sound rude, but, Donna, when did you arrive?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen the time in a long time. But let's say ten minutes ago." I laugh.

"I think I'll give you a phone, so you can see the time and also answer my calls." I joked.

"By the way, how are you doing?" Donna said.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Dick. How are you taking it?"

I sigh.

"As always, another year remembering the same _shit_."

"Hey, someday you'll have to forget it, and that day is today. Dick, you can't let your past torment you. It was his mistake, not yours." She told me.

"But I also told them horrible things." I say almost in a whisper.

"Remember that before I was Titan, I was on the team for a few months. They told me their version of the story, and they _are_ sorry." She said, placed her hand on my shoulder, smiled at me. For things like this, Donna Troy is my best friend.

"Maybe, but I said I didn't want them to come to apologize... Although I don't expect Batman from me."

"_Dick_." Donna's voice wasn't, she and I turned around, there was Kory.

"Hello." He smiled, she sits next to me.

"Donna, would you mind leaving us a moment?" I ask Donna, she nodded.

"Ok, I'm leaving. Good luck, Grayson."

She got up and went on the way to the party.

"What's going on?"

"A day like this, three years ago, I arrived on Earth. And that day was the one that fell in love with you." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I still remember that time where everyone was taller than you, but no one was as smart as you."

"And what about Vic?"

"Shut up and listen. And just, on an anniversary, I found out who you were, and why you are here. Like me, it was an accident. But I love that fate has worried to get together and thus not be alone. I've never loved someone more than I've loved you, Dick. I want you to know, because someday, our paths will be separated, and nothing would be more painful than that." She muttered.

I smiled at her.

"That will never happen, Kory." I stroked her cheek, it was freezing in the cold wind of the sea current. "I promise you. I will never let you go." I approached her and kissed her, it was a kiss that showed love for the other, who would say that a physical affection would be so important to one.

"Happy birthday, Dickie-bird."

"Thank you, baby."

"Kory!" We look back, it's Bumblebee, leader of the Eastern Titans. He approaches us. "Happy birthday, Dick." She told me and smiled at me.

"Thanks Karen."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Rachel needs help with _that thing_."

"What?... Ah! I go immediately." She looked at me. "I have to help Raven with something, doesn't it matter?"

"Go, I'll be here a little longer, then I'll go on patrol."

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes." I muttered, smiled and kissed her cheek. She got up.

After five minutes, I got up, walked to my motorcycle and got on it. I turned on and accelerated, from the rearview mirror, I saw a figure of someone I haven't seen for a long time, Wally.

And in my attempt to ignore my mind, I remember that tomorrow is neither Saturday nor Sunday, but that it is Monday. Hell, I have to go to school. Yes, I'm still a normal boy. To tell you the truth, I don't have much encouragement to do a patrol today, in reality, that need to sleep a whole day floods me. It is the fatigue. Since childhood I have become accustomed to sleeping about three to five hours, but I had never felt this way. I continue on my trip to the Tower. On my motorcycle, I activate the entry of vehicles that the Tower has, I approach and enter while under speed, I finally stop at my parking spot. The entrance is already closed, so I can go in peace.

My friends must still continue at that party, according to me, an excuse to relax. I climb in the elevator, to the floor where the rooms and the main room are. The doors slide and I turn on the lights. I walk to the kitchen and drink a quick glass of water, leave it in the dishwasher and continue to my room.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**|Titans Tower**

**|December 1, 2014. 7:22 AM.**

I remove myself in my place, but it is difficult, I discover the figure of Kory beside me, she sleeps peacefully. Smiled. I gently arm her arm and get out of bed without making noise. I walk to the bathroom and open the water to let it run, while the water heats up, I look in the mirror, I had slept so well that I had a lot of energy, ok, I will not exaggerate so much, it will be my birthday, but I am not someone who is continuously lazy, that's Gar, he plays a lot of video games.

I take my phone and leave music for my bass. I undress and go into the bathtub, I close my eyes and let the water fall down my face, I relax, I feel how my thoughts wander through the most remote places of my mind, I hear voices, I see things, both come together and transform in memories. Run for your life ... I listen to the melody, the lyrics make my skin bristle, and I feel like a tear falls free. That tiny tear runs through my whole body, I feel dejected, the last time I felt that way was when I left the Mount Justice cave.

Then my mind deviates, takes a drastic shortcut until finally reaching my memory of the party, I remember that yesterday I saw Wally. Is it true that he was there? Maybe I hear about the party, but... _Hell_, what if they discovered me? I mean, there are many things for and against the situation, since, if they found me, they wouldn't leave me alone, even if they had done it, at this moment I wouldn't be taking a bath in the bathroom of my room.

I close the water and take my towel, dry my body and then roll is on my hip, when I leave the bathroom, I see that Kory is looking at the bathroom door carefully with a mischievous smile. I connect my gaze with hers and raise an eyebrow. Kory sits in bed to have a better visual. I see that she is using one of my shirts. I love how it looks.

"Are you going to school?" Her voice is hoarse,

"Yes." On the one hand, despite myself, I must go, but, on the other hand, being in class, my mind will leave all the melancholy behind.

"Stay." I feel her arms around me, as she rests her head on my back, her body is warm, and her hands stroll down my torso.

"Honey, I have to go, and you know it." I turn to look at her, smile at her and kiss her forehead.

"Oh, come on! It's your birthday, will you go to school? To my knowledge that is not normal human behavior, is it? We could lie down all day, forget the world, forget crime, and be normal people." She smiles at me mischievously. She rearranges and her hands go to stroke my hair.

"You should sleep, I did that." I whisper in her ear. And so, we stayed, hugging each other, enjoying this little moment of peace that the situation gives us.

"Are you alright?" She asks me suddenly, her voice is soft, full of love.

"I don't know." I mean, it was relieving to tell her. "It's strange. Yesterday I think I saw Wally, you know, Kid Flash. I'm worried, I don't want to get away from you, Kory."

"I won't let it happen, Dick. I have never loved someone as much as I have with you. Now, look on the bright side, they are your family and your friends."

"But they betrayed _me_."

"Don't you think it's time to forget all that problem? I know you will deny it, but I know you miss Bruce."

"Maybe you're right. But I do nothing for this to be fixed."

"Idiot... Oh! Now that I remember, yesterday I call Tim. I told him you were sleeping, so he asked me to call him back." She explained.

"What will he want?" I frown.

"Maybe it's important, is it because it's your birthday today, wonder boy?" She says with a mocking smile. "Anyway, he's your brother."

I laughed

"I will follow your advice. But now I have to get dressed, I can't go to school naked."

"Nor would I let it happen. That is a view that only I can admire."

That said, she kisses me. My eyes were closed, but it was seeing a lot of colors, inexplicable sensations that I felt around me, my heart speeds up and suddenly I let myself flow through all the feelings and emotions that Kory causes in me. It was such a sweet addiction, I loved this woman.

"Maybe I should give you a spoiler of what your birthday present can be." She says in my ear, I feel like I'm melting inside.

"Then let's not waste time." I smiled.

For Kory, I had all the time in the world.

.

.

.

.

* * *

P.D: Ok, I wrote this story like 6 years ago and I'm editing it, 'cause 14 year-old-me totally had a different vision of the world than 20 year-old-me.


End file.
